


Picking Nicknames

by vintagemisery49



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, glimadora week, this is just 1000 words of cutesy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemisery49/pseuds/vintagemisery49
Summary: “Oh well-wait, is this-is this one of those ‘I grew up in the Hoarde and don’t know normal things like aunts and horses’ things?” Glimmer asked, cutting off in mid-sentence of what she was originally going to say.////Glimmer and Adora have been dating for awhile and glimmer decides its time to take their relationship to the next level, with nicknames.Entry for glimadora week, day 4.





	Picking Nicknames

“Hey Dora.”

“Uh, are you-are you talking to me?” Adora asked, pointing at herself as her girlfriend (!!!) walked into the room. While it was only the two of them in the room Adora couldn’t quite understand why Glimmer hadn’t called her by her name.

“Oh, uh, yeah, do you like it?” Glimmer asked seeming rather nervous, looking off to the side rather than Adora’s face. Adora took note of how Glimmer was fidgeting with her hands like she did whenever she was nervous, normally Adora only noticed this quirk when Glimmer was suggesting a plan to Queen Angella.

“Well I don’t know why you wouldn’t call me by my name,” Adora said, tilting her head to the side doing her best to word her response as for some reason this was causing Glimmer’s nerves to be on edge. “But it seems like a nice name.”

“Oh well-wait, is this-is this one of those ‘I grew up in the Hoarde and don’t know normal things like aunts and horses’ things?” Glimmer asked, cutting off in mid-sentence of what she was originally going to say.

“Uh,” Adora said as she raised her brow and shrugged her shoulder, “I’m going to be real I don’t know what you’re trying to get at right now.”

Glimmer let out a sigh as she flopped down next to Adora on the couch, her head falling all the way back onto the top of the couch. Adora thought that her red tinged ears that matched the blush spreading across her face was pretty cute.

“So you know how we’re dating,” Glimmer began, which honestly was a bit of an odd starting part in Adora’s mind because of course she knows they’re dating, she even asked Glimmer about five times if they really were dating the first few days because it had honestly felt like she was in a dream.

“Yes,” Adora said, hoping that her tone hadn’t sounded too questioning.

“Well normally couples, after they’ve been dating for a little while, they uh, they start calling each other by nicknames,” Glimmer said rolling her hands as she waited for Adora to catch on to what she was trying to say.

“Uh, what are nicknames?” Adora had not caught on.

“I should have expected this, huh,” Glimmer said as her hands dropped to her side. “Well you see nicknames are like, cute things you call people when you like them, like Bow and I have nicknames for each other but they’re kinda dumb and normally due to when one of us did something stupid and we have to constantly remind each other what we did. But like couple nicknames are cutesy and uh, sweet I guess.”

“So you,” Adora pointed at Glimmer, “Wanna call me,” she pointed at herself, “Dora?”

“Only if you like it,” Glimmer said as as reached out for Adora’s hand and grasped it in her own, bringing their intertwined hands down between them. “I wanna call you a nickname that you like and think is cute.”

“So I have options to choose from?”

“Well yeah, I’m not just going to stick you with a nickname you don’t like,” Glimmer said with a giggle before squeezing Adora’s hand. “I want you to like it when I call you a nickname.”

“Okay, what are the options?” Adora asked, leaning forward towards Glimmer, she was starting to get pretty excited about this whole nickname thing. Should she start trying to think up a nickname for Glimmer?

“Oh, uh, well give me a second,” Glimmer said, holding up her free hand. “Well besides Dora, uh well, I guess I could call you sweetie, uh babe, sweetheart, honey, pumpkin, baby-” Glimmer said counting off each on a finger.

“A lot of these seemed food related,” Adora said. “Is there some reason you want to call me by food things?”

“Uh, no,” Glimmer said, looking confused for a second before shrugging her shoulders. “Most of those are normal nicknames that couples call each other.”

“Well what do you want me to call you?” Adora asked because over the past few seconds she had decided that it was the most important question to her out of this entire conversation.

“Oh, uh, well-well” Glimmer stuttered as a bright blush spread across her face. “I-I asked you first!”

“But I want to see what you want me to call you, for reference. Plus, I don’t want to pick the same nickname as you want,” Adora explained, to her it made perfect sense. Glimmer obviously knew more about this than her so she should be the one to pick first. It seemed important to her, and while Adora didn’t really understand it, it did seem to make Glimmer excited talking about them.

“Well, I guess if I had to pick one,” Glimmer said, putting her hand up to her chin as she thought it over, her brow furrowed. It seemed she was really putting a lot of thought into this and Adora felt slightly bad for not thinking it over too much herself.

“I think-” Glimmer paused for a second, biting her lip. “I think I like sweetheart.”

“Awwww, that's so cute. It suits you well I think,” Adora said, filing away Glimmer’s flustered reaction for a rainy day.

“Well, it’s your turn to decide now,” Glimmer said, obviously trying to move Adora’s attention away from her.

“Hmmm, I guess-” Adora paused and thought through all the examples Glimmer gave, weighing each before picking the one she liked best. “I like babe, it’s simple and honestly I don’t get the appeal of calling someone a food or a baby, I thought that was an insult if I’m being honest.”

Glimmer laughed at that before shaking her head. “I mean, it seems to depend on the context whether or not it’s an insult or not. But I think you made a great pick, babe.” Glimmer casually slipped in the nickname at the end, however Allura could tell by the practical steam coming out of her ears that she still flustered over the whole thing.

“Thanks sweetheart,” Adora said with a wide smile which only got wider as she watched Glimmer’s reaction.


End file.
